Twist of Fate
by Rilin
Summary: What happens if the World Championship match between Tala & Tyson ends in a draw? Which team, the Demolition Boys or the BladeBreakers are going to win the World Championships?
1. Twist of Fate

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories because of coursework and annoying brothers. This is a new fandom for me to be writing in but I have recently become hooked on Beyblade again and this was in my head. This will be a two shot and there is going to be a sequel.

Summary – What happens if the World Championship match between Tala & Tyson ends in a draw? Which team, the Demolition Boys or the BladeBreakers are going to win the World Championships?

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters from Beyblade.

* * *

Twist of Fate

The match between the Demolition Boys and the BladeBreakers was tense. Kai had battled first against Spencer but had unfortunately lost and as a consequence lost his bit-beast, Dranzer. Second to battle was Ray against Bryan. If the BladeBreakers lost this match, the Demolition Boys would have won and Biovolt would have taken over the world. Fortunately for the BladeBreakers and for the world, Ray had won. Going into the battle between Tala of the Demolition Boys and Tyson of the BladeBreakers it was a draw with one match to each team.

It was now the third round of the third match and Tala and Tyson had each won one round. There was a bang and a covering of smoke before it cleared to show that both Wolborg and Dragoon were wobbling but were still going. Suddenly both blades stopped spinning at the same time leaving everyone in the Biovolt stadium shocked at the result.

"Well, it looks like this is a draw in the final match so it comes down to a tie break. We will have a short break while the teams decide which blader will step up to the dish to fight for the world championships."

With that the two teams walked out to separate rooms.

* * *

Boris stalked into the room that contained the Demolition Boys and called them to attention. He paced in front of them before turning suddenly and backhanding Tala. In surprise, the red-headed boy fell to the floor, although it may have been from the force of the hit.

"You stupid boy, you were supposed to win that match but instead you drew. Voltaire will not be very happy with you. He is already angry with Bryan losing his match against that neko-jin so you need to redeem yourself in the next match."

"Yes, Sir." Tala answered.

* * *

The BladeBreakers were discussing who was going to battle the tiebreaker when Mr. Dickenson, Bruce, Grandpa, Judy, Mr. Tate, the All-Starz, the Majestics and the White Tigers entered the room.

"Hey, so who is the one who is going to get all of our bit-beasts back then?" Lee asked.

"We don't know yet. We think it should be one of our stronger bladers so we actually have a chance to win." Max answered.

"That's a good idea but look at it this way, you need to win otherwise Biovolt will take over the world. Who in your team can win against the Demolition Boys, if any of you can?"

"One of us did win, remember." Every one in the room looked towards the speaker who then said, "One of us won so they should battle as we know they can win."

"Fine, I'll do it!"

* * *

And that's that. I bet people can guess who the person is. If you don't know, they stole the bit-beasts of Michael, Steve, Eddy, Emily, Lee, Gary, Mariah and Kai.

Next chapter will be the battle and also afterwards the World Championships. Ta ta for now.


	2. The Tiebreak Match

So another chapter for me. After this I will be starting the sequel and also an unrelated story in the Beyblade section. So here is the chapter.

Disclaimer – Do I look like I own Beyblade, I'm only 14.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Tiebreak Match

"Here we are folks; it's time for the tie break match between The Demolition Boys and the BladeBreakers. Stepping up to the dish for the Demolition Boys is Tala and stepping up for the BladeBreakers is Ray."

With that announcement both Tala and Ray stepped up and got ready to launch their blades.

"3, 2, 1 Let it riiiiip!"

"Go Wolborg!"

"Go Driger"

Both the blade landed in the dish and started to circle each other before attacking. Driger crashed into Wolborg and seemed to push the other blade back.

"Why don't you call your little bit-beast out?" Tala asked.

"Because I don't want to." Ray answered, even though it was because Driger had disappeared the day before, after his match with Bryan.

With that said Tala called out Wolborg and started to attack Ray's blade. Driger evaded all the attacks and then started to attack himself. With one final attack there was a flash of light, which then turned into many different coloured lights. These lights turned out to be the bit-beasts that had been captured. Tala was going to use them to attack Ray. The attack started but Driger managed to dodge all of the attacks and slammed into Wolborg. This attack caused both of the blades to fly into the air and come back down onto the rim of the dish. One blade fell into the dish and carried on spinning while the other fell out and stopped. This left the crowd stunned at the results.

DJ Jazzman cleared his throat and announced "Well I don't believe it folks, but it looks like the winner is Ray. The BladeBreakers are the new World Champion Beybladers."

Everyone in the crowd cheered while Tala and Ray stood there, shocked. Tala snapped out of it and picked up Wolborg before turning to shake hands with Ray. Ray also snapped out of it and shook hands with Tala before picking up Driger and turning towards his team.

* * *

The party was in full swing when the BladeBreakers arrived. It seemed that every team that had cheered them on was there, the White Tigers, All-Starz, Majestics and even the Dark Bladers. Gary, Lee, Mariah, Michael, Steve, Emily and Eddy came up to Ray to thank him for saving their bit-beasts and to also congratulate him on his victory.

They were all silenced by Mr Dickenson standing up with a microphone in hand. "Now everyone, we are here to celebrate the fact that Biovolt was stopped and also that one of the teams in this room won the World Championships. Please welcome The BladeBreakers, Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and last but not least the World Champion, Ray!"

The five BladeBreakers walked up to by Mr Dickenson, all of them looking slightly embarrassed. When they were all at the front, everyone in the audience cheered and the party got underway again.

Two of the BladeBreakers had slipped away to the upstairs of the hotel they were staying in, in order to get some fresh air. Kai walked up to Ray, who was sitting by a window, looking out on the sunset.

"Thanks Ray." Kai stated.

Ray turned towards Kai, looking confused, "What for?"

"For saving Dranzer and for stopping my Grandfather."

"You're welcome."

Ray turned back towards the window when Kai spoke again, "Ray, something is bothering you, what is it?"

"It's just that Driger still hasn't come back."

"What, when did he disappear?"

"After my match with Bryan. I also still can't believe that we won, it seems like it's all a dream."

Neither of them noticed that Tyson and Max were around the corner listening in on their conversation. Tyson couldn't hold himself back any longer so he went running around the corner asking "Wait, you said that Driger disappeared after your match with Bryan. Does that mean you beat Tala with no bit-beast?"

Ray and Kai turned around in surprise but then Ray answered, "Yeah." Satisfied, Tyson walked back around the corner to Max, and both of them returned to the party.

* * *

And that's that. The sequel will be called Back to School and will be set in V-Force. Ta ta for now.


End file.
